There is a type of storage system that is equipped with a plurality of controllers for controlling data input to and/or output from a plurality of storage units. This type of storage system sometimes uses a plurality of fans to cool each controller.
If a redundant configuration using a plurality of fans to cool each controller is employed, even if a failure of one fan occurs, other fans can cool each controller. However, if all the fans or fans, the number of which is equal to or more than a threshold, fail to operate, a failure of each controller itself might be caused by heat generation. Therefore, if all the fans or fans, the number of which is equal to or more than a threshold, fail to operate, a configuration in which the power source of each controller is set to a standby state is employed.
If the power source of each controller is set to the standby state, heat generation of each controller can be reduced by, for example, making a high-heat-generating device(s) from among a plurality of devices constituting each controller enter a reset state or stopping power supply to the high-heat-generating device(s).
It should be noted that in a case of a fan failure, a device for stopping peripheral equipment which may be affected by the fan failure is suggested (see Patent Literature 1).